The Sad Faced Mutant
by RabidwolfDog
Summary: Beast is sad he's left out of a mission , while he has a unexpected encounter with Shadowcat


**The Sad Faced Mutant**

Beast was working in his lab at the Xavier Institute. He was punching in some codes for complex organism's he had found on a mysterious gelatinous cube entity the X-Men combated last month.

Suddenly the emergency alarm went off, breaking Beast deep concentration. He turns off his laptop and enters the Blackbird room. He sees Colossus, Havok, Rogue, and Gambit enter the Blackbird. Beast walks over to Cyclops who is speaking with Pixie.

" Scott what's going, and how bad is it" Beast ask.

" it's pretty bad Hank, remember that time those Sentinels who were hacked into to kill innocent people? Well… this is worse"

" Dang, ok I'll go grab my equipment" Beast says as he begins to head over to his locker.

" Uhm yeah… about that, you see Beast there's no room on the jet for you, I've decided to take Pixie here to get her some combat training, and I'm going to need to you to hang back this time ok bud?" Cyclops says giving Beast an empathic look.

"But what if it gets out of hand? You know me in the heat of the moment, there's a place for a beast, right?" Beast says trying to defend his spot. Wolverine happened to pass by right as Beast says that.

"That's what I'm here for bub!" Wolverine began to retract his claws in and out, inches from Beast's face. _SNIKT SNIKT SNIKT SNIKT_

" Thanks for understanding Beast" Cyclops says as he escorts Pixie to the Blackbird with Wolverine following. Beast stood there alone wondering how he should feel. Cyclops continued to mentor Pixie while the entered the Jet. "You have nothing to worry about Pixie, if anything goes wrong, I'll have your back, we're a team after all, and we all have each other's backs..." The lifted gate closed as they entered. Beast watched the Jet lift up and fly out of the docking gate.

Beast walked back to his lab, but he was too bummed to get back to his research. So he went to the kitchen and made a tuna sandwich and a glass of milk. It was a nice day out so he took his food outside. He sat there and stared at his food, replaying what happened in the jet dock in his mind.

" Hey their fur ball you gunna eat that or just going to stare at it till the ants make off with it?" Shadowcat said sitting next to Beast at a picnic table.

"oh hey Kitty,… I'm going to eat it, I guess, just thinking…, you know?"

Kitty Pryde leaned over and started rubbing Beast back. " Hey… whats wrong you look really down"

"It's just you heard the alarm right? Well Scott took that girl from his class instead of me, something about gaining experience,… what a bunch of crap"

" You got nothing to worry about Hank, you can be as smart as Ant-man and as furious as Wolverine, honestly, your taking this to hard" Kitty leaned her head into Beast shoulder. Beast breaks into a nervous sweat and finally picks up his sandwich, takes a bite.

" it's just…. She's new you know? I think there might be something going on with Scott and Pixie, why else would she get the okay over me?" Beast puts his sandwich down and takes a quick sip of milk.

"Hey… hey.. look at me Beast…. your one of the best X-Men, don't let anyone make you think otherwise" Shadowcat says as she leans in and kisses Beast.

"Kitty what are you doing, what about Colossus?"

"Don't worry, me and him are kinda at a halt…, he doesn't look at me the same way, but I see you looking at me, even when you pretend that I'm not there, I see your eye creeping in the corner to get a glimpse of me. It's okay, I don't mind" Kitty leans in for another kiss.

Beast gets up " I have to do research, I… this is… overwhelming, maybe a nap will help" Beast gets up and starts to head to his room.

"Wait Beast, I'd like to see you later.., tonight, Midnight, at the garden.."

"I'll think about it" Beast says as he hastily enters the Xavier institute.

Shadowcat walks away from the picnic area, over behind a tree. In moments she turns from the petite Shadowcat into the dark blue skinned seductress know as Mystique. She puts a Bluetooth in her ear, and clicks it on. In her vision Mr. Sinister is on the line.

"How did it go?" Sinister says flickering as a hologram in front of Mystique

"He said maybe, but I have a feeling he'll be there"

"Good…..good…. now we can take the next step in our attack" Sinister says as he fizzles out

"Indeed, well Lover boy you better not let this gal down"Mystique says as she turns back into Shadowcat.

To Be Continued …..


End file.
